Recent advances in cellular and molecular pathobiology represents a new armament with which researchers can address elucidation of the pathogenesis of environmentally-related diseases at the most basic levels. There is a growing need for pathologists with the type of research training allowing them to utilizes these state-of-the-art approaches to investigate such environmentally related disease. In this proposal, we offer a training program in Environmental Cellular and Molecular Pathology. This proposal will focus areas that reflect the expertise, experience and research strengths of the faculty involved. These areas of environmental pathobiology include: EPITHELIAL INJURY & INFLAMMATION, TUMOR PATHOPHYSIOLOGY AND CARCINOGENESIS, SIGNAL TRANSDUCTION, MOLECULAR TOXICOLOGY AND ANIMAL MODELS OF DISEASE. The environmental Cellular and Molecular Pathology Program will be a collaborative effort involving faculty in several departments in the College of Veterinary Medicine of North Carolina State University (NCSU CVM), and NCSU Adjunct Faculty members engaged in environmentally- related research at nearby institutions: The Chemical Industry of Toxicology (CIIT); the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA); and the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS). Active collaborations between faculty members at NCSU CVM and these adjunct faculty is already ongoing and productive. Individuals to be funded by this training grant will hold the D.V.M ir equivalent degree and have at least two years of residency training in Pathology. They will be selected from candidates to be recruited nationally and internationally. They will earn the Ph.D. degree from NCSU in Veterinary Medical Sciences, from among the disciplines of Pathology/Toxicology, Cellular Biology, Immunology or Physiology. The trainees will work in laboratories of well-funded, established investigators with national and international reputations and with training experience. Graduates of the program will enter the workforce training in the most advanced cellular and molecular approaches, as well as classic morphology and pathology. They will be highly qualified to address important existing and emerging research priorities of NIEHS.